Lifted Up
by shopgirl152
Summary: Wander Over Yonder. Sometimes, when you're at your lowest, all it takes to lift your spirits is a friend to pull you out of the mud. Wander/Sylvia. one-shot.


**A/N: **I _loved_ The Good Deed episode. Besides the fact that it was really funny, what I loved about it was the scene where the missile is headed toward the sun and Wander is sinking in the mud because he's ready to give up and call it quits. That scene had so much heart and emotion that I wanted to explore it from Wander's POV. Hope you like it!

* * *

"But I'm also saying that if doing the good deed leads to the universe getting destroyed…partner, that's not a universe I wanna live in anyway."

The words were muffled through the mud, but he could hear his best friend's voice loud and clear. He wanted to answer, _needed_ to answer.

But he just couldn't. Not after today. He had always thought that if you did the right thing, you'd always end up in the right place, but today? Well, today had been one giant catastrophe after another.

If it hadn't been the starving rabbit, then it had been the Huffenrupples; if it hadn't been Fleeblebort, it had been the family feud…and everything that had followed afterwards. Everything had gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes.

If this was what happened to do-gooders, then maybe he should just give up.

The depressing thought made his heart sink, seeming to pull him down further. What was the point of being a do-gooder if the good deeds backfired on you? What did he have to live for?

_If doing the good deed leads to the universe getting destroyed…that's not a universe I wanna live in anyway._

The words hit him with a jolt. Sylvia. She was the reason to stick around. She believed in doing good and helping people for the same reasons he did.

The thought brought a slight smile to his face and he felt himself bolstered up.

She had been there right along with him all day, experiencing the same ups and downs. Even when he had been ready to give up seconds earlier, Sylvia had been bound and determined to keep fighting, to keep righting the wrongs they had experienced all day.

If she could keep fighting after all the setbacks, then he could too. He took a deep breath and began to push himself upwards.

If wasn't enough to keep fighting; he had to believe in their cause, believe in what they were fighting for. Good. Righting wrongs. Helping people.

It was becoming easier. His heart felt lighter, seeming to help push him toward the surface.

If he knew his best friend, she would be at the top, still standing in the orbal bubble, waiting for him.

With one final push, his hand broke through the surface of the mud, grabbing the offered hand above.

Sylvia yanked him out of the mud, pulling him into the bubble, causing him to land on her back.

With a whoop and a holler, the two galloped toward the rapidly approaching missile. When they were within reach, he jumped onto her head. "Sylvia! Six fingers!" He held his breath as Sylvia gave a strong upwards thrust, sending him bursting through the bubble and flying through space.

The missile was right in front of him. All he needed was several seconds to disrupt its fight path. Maybe he couldn't save the universe, but he had to try.

With one final push, he jumped up, falling for a split second before landing on the nose of the missile, the force of the jump causing it to turn away from the sun, speeding off in the opposite direction.

He tripped on the tail and began to fall, squeezing his eyes shut. This was it; he'd saved the universe, but not himself. A familiar sploosh was heard and he landed on something soft. Suddenly, everything was quiet.

"See Wander? You do the right thing, you end up in the right place. In other words, you can breathe now." He let out a breath, smirking with satisfaction. Sylvia stared at him. "What?"

The smirk turned into a grin and he lunged at her, wrapping the steed in a tight hug. "We did it! We saved the universe!"

"Nah. I don't think so Buddy."

He pulled back. "Say what?"

"That was all you."

"No! That wasn't all me! We both saved the universe! You take that back right now!"

She merely smirked at him, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "Well alright; if I _have_ to." Satisfied, he turned around in the saddle, easing himself down so he was leaning against his friend's back. He took out his banjo and started playing. "Where to now Wander?"

He paused in thought, idly plucking a string. "Doesn't really matter. Wherever you feel like going."

Sylvia shrugged, walking the bubble to the left as they made their way around the stars.

He smiled. It felt good to be back. Maybe they wouldn't always been able to pull off a good deed without it backfiring, but with Sylvia by his side, he was unbeatable. "Hey Syl?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend."

She stopped walking, looking over her shoulder at him. She smiled. "Anytime Buddy. Thanks for being mine."


End file.
